Building in Single Player
Building in Single Player is a good way to build for events without having to worry about someone taking the server for an event. It's also a great way to build due to the fact you have access to different building tools that may not be available on the server. To help you get started here are some resources for you. Spawn lists. Here are some Spawn lists for you guys to use. There is 12 total 6 for use on the server and 4 to allow server props to show in single player. The remaining 2 are used to sort the lists into drop-down boxes for convenience. First, we have the Prop lists these allow props to show in the Q menu for easy spawning. Next, we have the Model lists, these allow you to right-click and use "copy to clipboard" to easily get a model path. * Alto Props - Contains props from Alto used in the Liberator map. These can only be used on the Liberator map. * Vehicle Props - Contains Vehicle props used on the server. * GM Models - Contains all Game Master models on the server. * Battalion Models - Contains all Battalion Models. * Jedi Models - Contains all Jedi Models. The next few lists are for single player and will just allow your q menu to show the props like when you’re on the server The files Models_Props and SUP_Props will put the lists into a category so they can be minimised when not needed. Installation. To install the spawn lists first download the text files from google drive here. Once downloaded right click Garrysmod in steam and select properties, then navigate to the local files tab and select browse local files. Now go to garrysmod/settings/spawnlist drag and drop the contents of the zip file you downloaded into the folder. Now when you load into game the spawn lists will show in the Q menu. If Gmod was running during this open console and run spawnmenu_reload to refresh the Q menu. Now if you want to change the location of any of the spawn lists you need to do so in single-player. Once you've adjusted the position of them press save changes. Prop Pack. Next is the Prop Pack. These allow you to use the Server Props in single-player. You can get the pack here once downloaded place the Mass Effect folder into your addon folder. Lastly, here are 2 workshop collections for use in single-player. First is a Map collection. This includes all maps currently used on the server so you can build on them without use of the server. Link here Second is a Tool & Prop collection. This includes the tools we use on the server so you can use them while building/use them to test. There are a couple of additional tools that can be very powerful if used correctly. Link here If I've forgotten any maps or you think a tool should be added to the Tool collection let me know).I believe I've added everything if you think I've missed something and it should be added to any of the lists DM me and I'll have a look, If you can't work out how to get these working just ask and I'll give you a hand. (Some things are excluded for obvious reasons, such as SA models, etc.)